The present invention relates in general to juvenile furniture, and in particular to a new and useful playpen frame which can be used in conjunction with a playpen cover to form an enclosed playing area for a child, the frame being foldable to a very small volume for storage and transportation.
It is generally advantageous to make playpens foldable for storage and transportation. One approach is to make the playpen out of may parts which can be disassembled for storage. The more parts used, the smaller the final package. A problem exists when using too many parts, however, in that it becomes difficult and complicated to reassemble the playpen.